Mate? Mating!
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: HunKai! Kai harus menjaga anjing peliharaan sepupunya, memangnya hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi? Rated M! warn : BESTIALITY SCENE!


**Mate? Mating!**

 **HunKai! slight LuMin!**

 **NC21 _(Walaupun kurang asem TTATT)_**

 **Please RnR (_ _)**

 **Ps : Tolong jangan lupa cek Arcana's Note dibawah**

\--

 **Kai** menatap anjing berukuran besar yang sedang tidur didepannya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Tatapan Kai beralih ke sepasang kekasih yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang - barang mereka ke dalam koper. "Ka-kalian memintaku untuk menjaga monster ini?"

Luhan dan Xiumin -sepasang kekasih itu- saling melirik sebelum akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk. "Kamu bilang kamu mampu menjaga anjing kami. Lagipula kamu sudah terbiasa menjaga Monggu, aku jadi tidak perlu merasa cemas saat meninggalkan kalian sendirian."

Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak protes saat mendengarkan alasan Xiumin. Monggu adalah seekor anjing jenis toy poodle yang tingginya bahkan tidak sampai 30 cm! Bagaimana bisa Xiumin menyamakan Monggu dengan monster didepannya.

"Kalian gila? Tinggi anjing ini hampir 1 meter dan aku yakin pasti beratnya lebih dari satu kwintal."

"Tidak sebesar itu, Berat Sehun 47 kg dan tingginya hanya 68 cm."Bela Xiumin "Tapi kurasa dia tambah beberapa cm akhir - akhir ini, mungkin karena sebentar lagi dia akan berumur 2 tahun? Kurasa aku harus segera mengawinkan Sehun dengan anjing milik Baekhyun, dia akan senang jika kita berdua bisa menjadi besan."

Kai bisa melihat mata Xiumin berbinar dan senyum tipis Luhan. Luhan dan Xiumin sudah berkencan selama kurang lebih 6 bulan tapi Kai masih belum terbiasa dengan Luhan. Pacar sepupunya itu sangat misterius dan Kai berani bersumpah kalau dia bisa melihat sinar jahat dari mata Luhan. Pria itu terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat saat ada disebelah Xiumin tapi saat Xiumin meninggalkannya sendiri, Luhan menjadi berbeda 180 derajat. Tatapan mata birunya yang penuh cinta saat menatap Xiumin bisa menjadi dingin seolah - olah bisa membekukan siapapun yang dia lihat. Raut wajahnya menjadi kejam,

Kejam,

Dan _berbahaya_.

"Apa kamu sedang berpikiran jahat tentangku?" Suara itu membuat Kai tersentak. Luhan menatap Kai dengan mata penuh curiga. Xiumin sudah pergi entah kemana, menyisakan Kai dan Luhan sendirian di ruang keluarga dengan suasana canggung.

Luhan terlihat tersinggung dengan prasangkanya. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya berpikir be- betapa bahagianya kau bisa memiliki sepupuku." Kai mencoba mengelak.

Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, Kai tidak suka itu, pandangan Luhan seolah - olah menghakiminya. Tapi sedetik kemudain tatapan Luhan berubah total menjadi tatapan penuh memuja.

Kai merasa geli, 'Ini seperti melihat Hitler yang bahagia saat mendapat lotre menonton EXO.'

Luhan lalu tersenyum penuh cinta "Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

Kai hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri. Apa ini? Apa Luhan sedang menggodanya?

Kai mendengar suara tertawa kecil dibelakangnya,Kai berpaling ke belakang dan melihat kakak sepupunya datang dengan tampilan paling cantik yang pernah Kai lihat. Xiumin sangat cantik saat mengenakan mini dress berwarna merah terang dengan bordir bunga mawar ditengah dadanya. Wig berwarna coklat tua yang panjang sebahu tergerai, dan Xiumin sama sekali tidak cangung mengenakan high heels walaupun dia laki - laki.

"Wow, Xiumin. Kau operasi kelamin?"tanya Kai setelah sadar dari kekagumannya saat melihat Xiumin berdandan seperti wanita. Bahkan Kai tidak pernah melihat wanita tulen secantik Xiumin saat ini. Xiumin segera memukul kepala Kai.

"Apakah seaneh itu? Luhan menyuruhku untuk memakai wig dan gaun ini."tanya Xiumin dengan pipi merah

Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju, "Kau terlihat sempurna."

"Apa kau yakin sepupuku akan pulang dengan selamat setelah liburan satu minggu kalian di Jeju. Akan ada banyak pria yang melihatnya dengan lapar. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada kakakku."

Luhan menatap Kai penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Xiumin, aku akan membunuh semua makhluk sialan yang akan menyentuh _mate_ ku." Kai akhirnya mengangguk, mengijinkan Luhan membawa kakak sepupunya pergi.

Kai membantu membawakan koper kecil Luhan sampai ke pintu pagar. Luhan membawa koper Xiumin yang berukuran 3 kali lebih besar dari kopernya. Sementara itu Xiumin sudah lebih dulu masuk ke mobil atas perintah Luhan.

Kai baru selesai memasukkan koper Luhan kedalam mobil saat Luhan menggeretnya agak jauh dari mobil dan mengajaknya berbicara serius.

"Aku tahu kau masih merasa canggung kepadaku dan kita tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Dia seperti saudara untukku. Beri dia makan tiga kali, susu di pagi hari, dan ajak dia jalan - jalan setiap sore. Sehun juga suka bermain lempar bola. Aku dan Xiumin akan mencarikan betina untuk Sehun."

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaga Sehun dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku."jawab Kai dengan setengah bercanda

Tiba - tiba sebuah angin bertiup kencang meniup tubuh Kai. Kai memejamkan matanya untuk menghalangi angin yang berhembus. Saat Kai membuka matanya, mata biru Luhan menatap Kai dengan sangat tajam, lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi."guman Luhan pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Kai. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu Kai. "Aku pergi dulu ya, adik ipar."

"Eh, o- oke."

Kai menutup pintu rumah Luhan dan Xiumin setelah memastikan semua jendela sudah terkunci. Remaja berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk menonton acara komedi di televisi.

"Huh, panas sekali ruangan ini."keluh Kai menyeka keringat yang membanjiri lehernya. Kai duduk di sofa besar yang nyaman diruang keluarga, tangan Kai meraba - raba sofa untuk mencari remot AC.

"Guk Guk."

Kai menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sehun sedang berjalan kearahnya. Mata coklat Sehun menatapnya tajam, mungkin dia tahu kalau Kai bukanlah tuannya. Ekor besarnya berkibas dengan cepat saat mendekati Kai.

"Hai, Sehun. Aku Kai, keponakan Xiumin. Luhan dan Xiumin sedang pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk berlibur jadi aku disini untuk menjagamu." Kai dengan bodohnya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sehun seolah - olah Sehun adalah manusia tapi sepertinya Sehun adalah anjing yang pandai.

Tatapannya kepada Kai melembut, kibasan ekornya semakin pelan sampai akhirnya Sehun menghampiri Kai dengan wajah tidak peduli, Sehun dengan mudah naik keatas kursi dan tidur tengkurap disamping Kai. Kai sebenarnya ingin memangku Sehun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kepada Monggu tapi karena Sehun terlalu berat untuknya Kai hanya bisa mengelus - elus kepala Sehun. Anjing jenis Alaskan Malmute itu menutup matanya sambil mengeram pelan, Sehun terlihat tidak tenang saat Kai mengelus kepalanya. Ekor Sehun berdiri tegak dan napasnya agak tersenggal - senggal.

"Apa kau tahu dimana remot AC nya."tanya Kai

Sehun melirik piano disudut ruangan lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Kai melangkah ke piano dan menemukan remot AC diatas piano.

"Wah, dia pasti anjing terlatih."guman Kai takjub. Jari Kai menekan tombol nyala AC dengan mode swing. Angin yang cukup kencang keluar dari pendingin ruangan, Kai mendesah pelan saat menikmati suhu dingin dari AC.

"Mungkin akan lebih enak jika mandi sebentar."guman Kai lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang menggelung tubuhnya disofa, memastikan jika Sehun aman untuk ditinggal.

Kai hanya membutuhkan 10 menit untuk mandi. Kai keluar dengan menggunakan kimono Xiumin yang dia temukan dikamar mandi.

Dengan langkah ringan Kai pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air putih dikulkas. Kai membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil botol secara acak. Kai langsung menegak isi botol itu sampai habis. Tapi ketika Kai akan melangkah mundur, dia merasakan ada sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Sehun?"tanya Kai kebingungan. "Kamu kenapa? Napasmu kenapa tersenggal-senggal seperti itu?"

Tiba - tiba saja Sehun mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk mendorong Kai. Kedua tangan Kai secara refleks berpegangan pada pintu kulkas dan kimononya tersibak, membuat pinggulnya terangkat dan seolah-olah sedang menungging memamerkan bokongnya yang seksi. Sehun mengeram pelan, lalu sedetik kemudian lidah Sehun yang kasar dan penuh dengan papila mulai menjilati hole belakang Kai dengan penuh gairah.

"Eungh... Se-Sehun... Apa yang kauhhhh... Mmhhh"

Kai berusaha menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan!Kenapa Sehun menjilati holenya?

"Ah... Sehun... lepaskan."Kai mencoba memberontak dan mendorong Sehun kebelakang tapi karena Sehun terlalu berat, Kai malah jatuh menungging dilantai.

"Aduh, sakit..."keluh Kai, sebelum dia sempat bangkit Sehun sudah lebih dulu menindihnya. Kai bisa merasakan penis anjing itu menyodok punggungnya lembut dari belakang. Sehun sedang mencoba mencari hole belakangnya.

Kai menatap takut penis Sehun yang panjangnya lebih dari 20 cm, air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan mulai keluar."Sehun... Hiks... Lepaskan..."

Sehun tidak peduli dengan tangisan Kai. Tanpa persiapan apapun Sehun langsung menghentakkan penisnya masuk.

"HUAAA... SAKIT!!! LEPASKAN, LEPASKAN!!!"

Jeritan Kai memantul keseluruh dinding rumah Luhan. Tubuhnya memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun walaupun Kai tahu kalau usahanya akan sia - sia. Sehun menjilat leher Kai dengan lembut saat berhasil memasukkan semua penisnya. Kai terisak dengan keras, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menyangka akan diperkosa oleh seekor anjing.

"Sudah hiks... Lepaskan... Lepaskan aku."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju dengan permintaan Kai. Dia mengeluarkan sedikit penisnya dan membuat Kai lega, tapi detik berikutnya Sehun mendorong masuk lagi penisnya.

"Argh... Sakit... Hentikan... WOAHHHH!!!" Kai merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan saat penis Sehun menyentuh bagian terdalam holenya. Sehun semakin bergairah saat melihat tubuh Kai bergetar menahan nikmat, kepala kai mengadah penuh nikmat dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan suara - suara desahan yang membuat Sehun tambah bergairah. Tanpa memberi Kai kesempatan untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sehun mengeluar masukkan penisnya lagi dengan cepat. Tanpa merasa kasihan kepada Kai yang baru pertama kali dimasuki Sehun memompa penisnya makin keras.

Lama kelaman Kai semakin terbuai dengan sodokan Sehun. Rasa nikmat menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya dan ada perasaan geli yang menyebar diperutnya. Kai mendesah dengan keras dan itu membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Tiba - tiba Kai merasakan sesuatu yang besar berusaha memaksa masuk kedalam holenya. Kai menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dilihatnya bagian pangkal batang penis Sehun membengkak dan membentuk seperti bola. Bagian itu mulai memaksa masuk, menekan bibir hole belakangnya dan perlahan-lahan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ooohh... Jangan Sehun.. Holeku akan sobek kalau kamu memaksa masuk." Kai memohon dengan memelas tak berdaya berharap semoga Sehun akan mengerti, akan tetapi sia-sia saja.

Perlahan 'bola' di pangkal penis Sehun mulai masuk sehun sepenuhnya kelubangnya. Kai merasa bagian bawahnya akan terbelah dua.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu Sehun terus melanjutkan menekan-nekan pantatnya dengan cepat, membuat badan Kai ikut bergerak-gerak karena batang kemaluannya telah terganjal di dalam lubangnya akibat bongkahan pada pangkal batang kemaluan Sehun. Pantat anjing itu terus bergerak-gerak dengan liarnya, napas Sehun mengenai telinga Kai yang sensitif. Sehun terengah-engah, mendengus-dengus dan menggeram-geram dengan keras, hal ini mengakibatkan batang kemaluannya dan bongkahan tersebut mengesek-gesek pada dinding Kai yang sudah sangat kencang dan sensitif, yang menimbulkan perasaan geli dan nikmat sehingga kepala Kai bergerak - gerak tak terkendali dan dengan tanpa sadar Kai menekan pantatnya ke belakang merespon perasaan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya Kai tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, rasa takut kalah oleh kenikmatan yang sedang melanda seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa sadar Kai mengguman, "Ooohh.. enaakk.. aaggh faster.. eughhh terlalu dalam... Sehun!" Kai sekarang benar-benar sudah seperti seekor anjing betina, anjing betina milik Sehun tapi dia tidak peduli lagi.

Kai memandang ke belakang, terlihat sebuah batang kemaluan yang besar dari seekor anjing terbenam di sela-sela hole belakangnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, tiba-tiba suatu perasaan kenikmatan yang dahsyat melanda Kai, yang membuat badan Kai bergetar dengan hebat dan Kai mengalami orgasme pertama yang benar -benar dahsyat, suatu kenikmatan yang tak pernah dia alami selama ini.

"Ooohh.. yaa Ooohh.. Sehun... Akhuu... Aghh... AKU KELUAR!!!!"

Cairan hangat terus keluar dari penis Kai, membasahi perut Kai dan lantai dapur, Kai langsung ambruk setelah menikmati orgasmenya.

Otot hole Kai yang menyempit pada saat mengalami orgasme agaknya membuat Sehun merasa nikmat juga, penis Sehun yang besar itu mulai membengkak, sementara gerakan-gerakan tekanannya makin cepat saja, kelihatannya Sehun akan mengalami orgasme, gerakan-gerakan yang liar dari Sehun menimbulkan perasaan ngilu dan nikmat pada tubuh Kai, tanpa bisa berpikir sehat Kai menggerakkan pantatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan liar mengimbangi gerakan sodokan Sehun yang semakin cepat.

"Ooohh.. aaduuh.. aaghh" lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir Kai menandakan orgasme kedua yang melanda. Badan Kai meliuk-liuk dan bergetar dengan hebat, sementara otot-otot dalam holenya terus berdenyut-denyut dan hal ini juga menimbulkan perasaan nikmat pada Sehun. Terasa cairan hangat dan kental yang keluar dari batang penis Sehun memenuhi holenya.

Sperma Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengalir ke dalam hole Kai. Sehun terus memompakan benihnya terus menerus hampir selama 1 menit, mengosongkan air maninya.

Setelah itu, akhirnya Kai kembali menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi, Kai mencoba bergerak keluar dari bawah badan Sehun akan tetapi Sehun malah memutar badannya membelakangi Kai tanpa melepas penis besarnya, sehingga sekarang bagian pantat mereka bertolak belakang, akan tetapi batang kemaluannya yang besar dan panjang itu tetap terbenam dan terkunci dengan rapat di dalam lubang belakang Kai. Rupanya bagian pangkal dari batang kemaluannya yang membesar itu mengganjal pada bagian dalam bibir hole Kai, sehingga batang kemaluannya tidak dapat lepas dari dalam holenya.

"Sehun, jangan bergerak!" kata Kai panik saat merasakan Sehun hampir bangkit. kemaluan Kai benar-benar sudah sangat sensitif, terasa agak ngilu sehingga setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sehun mengakibatkan badannya bergetar. Keadaan ini berlangsung sangat lama kurang lebih setengah jam dan tiba-tiba terasa bagian yang membengkak pada pangkal batang kemaluannya mulai mengecil dan diikuti dengan tercabutnya batang kemaluan Sehun.

Sehun melirik kearah Kai yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan, lalu perhatiannya beralih ke hole Kai yang penuh dengan spermanya, terlalu banyak sampai meluber keluar. Sehun menjilat hole Kai untuk membersihkan spermanya.

"Eunghh... Lepaskan Sehun... Aku lelah... Ahh..." Kai mendesah dalam tidurnya. Diam - diam Sehun tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi lucu Kai didalam tidurnya.

Sebuah sinar yang terang keluar dari tubuh Sehun. Dalam sekejap anjing Alaskan Malmute itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang pria yang tampan. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Kai bridal style dengan mudah. Dia membawa Kai ke salah satu kamar dirumah Luhan dan membaringkan tubuh Kai dikasur yang empuk.

Sehun mengecup bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka. "Mate ku. Selamanya kau akan jadi mateku Kim Kai."

 **End**

\--

Arcana's Note : Selamat (hampir) tahun baru semuanya! Tidak terasa sebentar lagi sudah tahun 2018. Sebenarnya FF ini mau diposting tanggal 20 desember kemarin tapi tiba - tiba aja ada berita duka seperti itu :'( hiks.

#RIPJonghyun #StayStrongShinee #StayStrongShawol

Btw, besok aku akan posting Fear Street #2 : The House of Whisper (Rumah Bisikan) tapi couple nya bukan Hunkai. Sekarang gantian **ChanBaek** yang akan jadi tokoh utamanya. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!!!

 **Penulis ingin menambahkan sesuatu :**

X : "Luhan, kenapa melamun?"

L : "... Tidak ada apa - apa."

X : "Benar begitu?"

L : "..."

X : "..."

L : "Engg, Baozi... Bagaimana kalau kita pindah rumah?"

X : "Eh, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

L : "Aku hanya tidak mau mencium bau menjijikan saat pulang nantinanti

X : "Heh?"

 **Really End**


End file.
